Alone
by SimplySomething
Summary: George never thought he would being helping another human save their life when he had trouble with his own. One shot, rated m for heavy *F* bombs and self harm.
1. Chapter 1

George shuffled across the cold wood floor of his flat, stopping for a second to look over Diagon Alley covered in thick fog. He yawned and continued his icy trek to the bathroom. After he finished peeing he started back to his comfy bed. For some reason he was compelled to stop and step out on his small balcony. He looked over the sleepy town and watched as the sun rose over the pointy roofs burning off the fog. As George was about to head back in he noticed something out of place, a figure slumped on the ground across from his shop. George squinted his eyes trying to get a better look, the sun beamed down and reflected off a pool of red liquid. The familiarity of the thick red pool caused shivers to run down his spine and his heart to thump heavily in his chest.

George hurried to his room and picked his wand up from his night stand and moved quickly back to his balcony before apparating down to the unknown person. As he oriented himself and refocused on the person he realized it was a young women. He was shocked as he looked her over, she had heavy scaring on her face he could see it going down under her T-shirt and down her arm. Her scares looked a lot like his brother Bill's, what he was worried about though was the large open wounds down both of her wrists and the large puddle of blood around her.

He sifted through his memories trying to remember the basic healing charms he had learned way back when. George finally remembered the one he wanted and he carefully sealed the girls wounds, it wasn't perfect but hopefully it would save her life. George carefully lowered her so she was laying flat on her back and placed his good ear against her chest trying to hear something, anything. When he finally caught a slight thump of a heart beat he scooped her up and hugged her tightly while apparating to St. Mungos.

"Help!" George shouted, shifting the girl in his arms carefully, "help, please anyone!" He moved further into the lobby and the exhausted looking receptionist jumped into action.

The receptionist ran over, waving her wand, which brought a hospital bed over. She motioned for George to put the blood covered blonde on the bed and to step back. George stepped out of the way and with in minutes the rush and excitement died down and he was standing alone, covered in another person's blood.

It was almost an hour before anyone came and spoke to George, he had cleaned himself up and then sat in the waiting room patiently. George watched as others started to walk in and out of the wizarding hospital. He was tapping his feet hoping the next healer would call out his name, finally he did.

"George Weasley?" A heavy set healer came out of a door on George's far left, he quickly stood up and walked towards the man in bright robes.

"I'm George Weasley, how is she?" George was nervous, which was ridiculous as he didn't know the girl, didn't know her name or where she was from. The only thing he knew about this mystery girl was that she obviously had some issues.

"Well she is stable but asleep," the healers sighed, as if he had been there all night and was ready to head home, "she is in room 414, you're welcome to check in on her."

"fourth floor? That's the psych ward," George had not realized that he had spoken aloud.

"Yes, well she was trying to kill herself," the healer spoke up as he stifled a yawn.

George rolled his eyes before locating an unoccupied elevator to head up to the fourth floor. When he stepped into the psych ward it was definitely different. There were people wandering around, mumbling to themselves and he could hear screaming down the hall some where. He walked up to the front desk were a young nurse was sipping a cup of coffee as if a man hadn't just threatened her life.

"I'm here to see room 414," George spoke up politely, "she was just brought in today." The women quickly scrolled down her roster.

"Oh yes 414, she is actually awake now, what is your relation?" She asked seriously.

"Relation? Oh...I'm her...boyfriend?" George couldn't help but mentally slap himself, why did he have to see this girl, she was alive that's what matter right? "I'm George Weasley, her boyfriend, I found her outside of my shop in Diagon ally."

"Alright Mr. Weasley but remember visiting hours are normally from eight am till eight pm, I'll make an exception because you have been waiting to hear from Ms. Brown," the nurse spoke sympathetically, "go on around that corner, first door on the left."

George cautiously walked around the corner and pressed open the door to room 414. He didn't even get inside before something hard hit the glass window next to him. George was surprised at the violence that he walked into.

"Go away!" The girl yelled from the dark room, "get the fuck out of here!" George decided to face this head on, he needed to know why this poor girl was so messed up.

"Woh-woh-woh, is that how you treat your night in shinning armer?" George spoke up, stepping around the door and snapping it shut glancing down at an explosion of jello. To be honest the girl looked deranged, her dirty blonde hair was in knots, her face was screwed up in anger, she had white bandages wrapped around both wrists and she was in a hospital gown.

"YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT FUCKED THIS UP?" She shook her arms up at him, she was angry, beyond angry. George raised his hands up surrendering.

"Look, I was half awake and I glance out my window and there is some women covered in blood, what am I supposed to do?" George explained hoping to calm her down.

"I'm not supposed to be here, I'm supposed to be gone..."tears slipped down the sides of her face as she slumped back down into bed, "I'm supposed to dead."

"Oh don't talk like that you don't want to do that, don't want to end up dead," George spoke up, sitting in the empty chair near her bed.

"How do you know what I want, you don't know me," She snapped back.

George looked around the room, there was a white board that had a large smiley face on it that said Your Nurse today is Rhonda, Welcome to St. Mungos Lavender Brown, Our goal is to get you healthy. He looked at her name for a little while until it finally clicked about who she was.

"I might not know a lot about you but I do know you survived and fought in the second war, you were lucky enough to see the next few years," George felt his throat closing up, "you are living life and others didn't get that choice."

"Oh whatever, my life is shit and if I could I would trade this life to anyone!" Lavender barked out, "you know how many stares I get? Kids running away, people moving to the other side of the street? Because of what? Because I laid my life on the line for the ungrateful bastards."

"Well if you were going to waste your life being a sociopath then I regret saving you," George spoke up.

"I'm NOT a sociopath! You don't even know what that means!" Lavender looked at him like he was the one who had a suicide attempt.

"I do too, it means you are fucking insane!" George yelled back at her.

"I'm not insane!" Lavender was pissed, "I'm just, alone I have no one, no one cares and everyone I don't know is afraid of me, it sucks being alone..."

"Are you kidding me?!" George looked her in the eyes, "my twin brother was killed during the final battle at Hogwarts, he...we were side by side almost everyday for our entire lives, never being more then a room away and then...then he was gone, I was _alone_ for the first time in my entire existence, my mind, heart and sole were crushed into a million pieces but I didn't give up, I worked on fixing myself, doing things Fred would have wanted us...expected me to do now that he wasn't there. Every day is a battle for me, getting out of bed, joking, creating pranks..." George took in a shaky breath, "nothing is the same with out Fred, we were one person and now I'm only half..." George looked at Lavender, watched her as more tears ran down her face, "so don't tell me you want to kill yourself just because you are alone, you don't know alone until you've had half yourself taken away with out so much as a thank you."

George pushed himself out of his chair, took one more look at the girl and walked out of the room. Maybe some higher being brought this broken girl into his life to show him what life could be if he let himself sink that low. Maybe it's to help her through this tough time, but he couldn't help her right now, he needed to pull it together and sort out his thoughts. George gave one more deep sigh before leave St. Mungo's for the day, he would come back tomorrow to talk to Lavender, he would help her get better.

**A/N**

I want to speak up and say I have never experienced suicide first hand [or second] and do not want it to seem like that. I hope all those that are thinking about taking that route to seek help.

~steps off soap box~

hope you enjoyed this one shot

SS


	2. Chapter 2

George slumped down onto the bar stool, his heart was heavy from his visit with Lavender Brown. He waved down the bartender and ordered a firewhiskey. George wanted to help this girl, obviously there was something going on with her. He sipped on his firewhiskey, mulling over what he could do to help the crazy girl. After an hour of silent brooding George decided to head home, he would have a long day tomorrow.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

George took in a deep breath before pushing open the cool metal door leading into Lavender's dark room. He let his eyes adjust to the dark and looked around, Lavender was laying on her hospital bed in the fetal position. The receptionist said she had been like this all night and morning, even refusing food and water.

"What's up?" George said letting out a sigh. Lavender turned slightly to look at him.

"Why are you here?" She spoke up, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I'm here to help, if you wont talk to a mind healer then we are going to figure this out," George moved to sit in the chair by her bed, "together."

Lavender sat up properly glaring at George, showing how much she hated him being there. All she wanted to do was to disappear from this world, let a big hole open up under her bed and swallow her. She didn't want to talk to him about her issues she just wanted to be alone , brood alone, starve alone.

George stood up again and headed towards her bed, Lavender flinched though he hadn't made any gestures to strike her. He threw open the curtains behind her letting in the bright light and the irony of the clear blue sky and the echos of children laughing and playing at the park nearby.

"Ah! What the fuck!" Lavender snapped her eyes closed from the sudden exposure. George gave her a minute to adjust to the bright light, before speaking.

"Look Lavender what is the worst thing that has ever happened to you, the worst thing that has caused you to get this low?" George asked tentatively as he sat back in his chair.

"George...my heart has scars you will _never_ understand," Lavender let out a small cry, "you don't know how it feels to be treated like a monster, like I'm...going...going to eat a child or something."

"You didn't answer my question, what is the worse thing that sticks out in your mind," George continued calmly.

"I...you wouldn't understand," Lavender spoke up not wanting to tell him her secrets.

"I never said I would, I just want you to say it, trust me speak about it really does help," George had never been this serious in front of another person before but he desperately wanted to help her.

"It was right after my attack, I was in St. Mungo's and waking up from surgery, I could hear the healers and the nurses talking and one of them had said," Lavender paused, taking in a shaky breath and licking her chapped lips, "she had said 'the poor thing will _never _find a proper husband, not the way she looks' and and," Lavender had heavy tears falling down her face, "and everyone agreed and I'm acting like a child aren't I?"

"No, that's a horrible thing to say about someone, even if they don't think you would hear them," George spoke up, "but if you let things others do or say effect you this much you wont want to continue living."

"What am I supposed to do, my family cast me out, I have no job, my money is almost gone so I wont be able to stay at the Inn much longer and any time I go on an interview they awkwardly talk to me then say 'we'll owl you tomorrow' which I never receive," Lavender was tired of crying, she was just exhausted.

"Lavender..." George wasn't sure if he should ask what he wanted to ask but he was going to anyways, " are you a werewolf?"

"NO!" She looked at him angrily, "everyone thinks that but Greyback wasn't a werewolf when he attacked me, it wasn't a full moon and Professor Mooney wasn't a werewolf either."

"Sound to me like your life could be worse couldn't it..." George didn't want to sound like he was judging her and he had to remind himself that she was still young, just barely an adult.

"I guess so..." Lavender frowned as she thought things over.

"Lavender, do you wanna work for me?" George asked hesitantly, "I mean we can always use help around the shop, plus I was thinking of opening a second shop in Hogsmead...that is, if you want to work for me."

"Oh..." Lavender couldn't help but give him a small yet deserving smile, "yes I would like that very much."

"Well, are you sure?" George spoke, he didn't want her to say yes now and then when the time came flake out.

"Yes! Times infinity and thank you times infinity!" Lavender practically glowed with a new light around her. This was just the opportunity she needed, a break into the job market, someone to take a chance on her.

"So, you've got to work on getting healthier, mentally and get out of here before you can take the job...obviously but I'll be here through it all, for moral support," George came over to her and stuck his hand out, "welcome to the _W-W-W_, Ms. Brown."

Lavender shook his hand excitedly feeling happy and free, like a new women...for now.

Well I guess it isn't a one shot,

SS


End file.
